


Pretty Birdie in the Rain

by LoopyDice



Series: Flashwave Week 2017 [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Is Shiny, Break Up, Gen, M/M, Phoenix Mick Rory, mild stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyDice/pseuds/LoopyDice
Summary: Bored, Mick stalks an unsuspecting human. He regrets it immediately.





	Pretty Birdie in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Birds are cute. That is my only explanation for this.

Mick was perched grumpily on a concrete ledge, glaring down at a dumb human. It had finally stopped raining but it was too late. He was soaked to the bone.

Mick had only started following the human because he was bored. The human hod shone like starlight in the middle of a bland gray street. Mick knew humans as bright as that were cursed with interesting lives. He'd needed something interesting or he would've gone insane.

Unfortunately, by following the human, he's been subjected to a thunderstorm and forced to witness the human's painful breakup. Getting pelted with icy raindrops while listening to Barry be accused of unreliability and valuing the strange and unexplained over the actual people in his life was a shitty experience all around.

Mick was done. It was cold and windy and gray, just about to start raining again. Due to his last sudden and violent resurrection, his fire was still too weak to warm him.

Barry was currently curled up on a bench in a tiny grassy lot with three trees that dared to call itself a park. Mick glided onto a low hanging branch of the closest tree. He give a trill of annoyance as he slipped a little on the bark before his claws properly dug in.

Barry's eyes drifted up to the tree. "Oh! Hi, birdie!"

His eyes were still red and his cheeks were puffy. Mick winced a little.The human looked awful.

Barry held out a hand. "Here, birdie, come here!" His voice was thin and weak and pathetic.

His eyes widened when Mick actually fluttered over onto the back of the park bench. Mick couldn't help himself when the human looked so sad and downtrodden, like a hatchling fallen from their nest.

Barry reached out with cautious fingers. Mick indulged the soft stroking. He preened a little at the almost wonder on the human's face. It wasn't common so soon after a regeneration. Only when his feathers grew out properly and their breathtaking colours returned did people looked at him with the appropriate amount of awe.

"I didn't know people kept pigeons as pets!" Barry mused, in a slightly reverent tone.

He jumped when Mick squawked in offense and glared daggers at him. Mick wasn't a damn pigeon! Pigeons were as dumb as bricks! He may at the moment be small and gray, but he looked nothing like a pigeon! He had claws and a wickedly curved beak for tearing into flesh. He was so obviously a bird of prey!

Barry winced, obviously picking up on how upset Mick was. "Sorry, sorry, please don't be mad!"

Mick chattered indignantly, but eventually allowed himself to be soothed. He liked that Barry kept petting him. The human was warm, warmer then Mick thought they could be. Maybe it was Barry's soulfire that made him so warm.

Mick hopped from the bench onto Barty's lap. He was careful to keep his claws from digging into a leg as he burrowed himself into Barry's vulnerable belly.

Barry let out a pleased laugh and wrapped his arms around Mick. "Are you cold, Birdie?"

Mick chirruped, pushing his head against the human's palm to encourage firmer petting.

"You could... You could spend the night with me, maybe? Tomorrow we could go to a shelter or something. They could help you find your owner."

Mick considered it. The interesting life Barry's glow promised hadn't started yet and Mick had nothing better to do with his time. Of course, he really didn't want to be witness to another awkward encounter like the break up. Just remembering it made him cringe. He hated anything to do with feelings and Barry was just full of them.

"It's going to rain. We should leave now if we don't wanna get even more soaked. I've got towels and a space heater at home. And a change of clothes. Nothing better than being warm and dry."

Mick let Barry take him home. What? He was persuasive!


End file.
